Fool
by Sohanna
Summary: The war's over. The team is no more. Every living thing on Shuggazoom has passed. Antauri, the last survivor, has no choice but to run back to a lost and painful past. SRMTHFG w/ Avatar concepts
1. Prologue

Smoke billowed upwards from the wrecks and ruins of a once lively city. Buildings stories tall had crumbled into small stumps of the past. Cars, vendor's carts, and bodies cluttered the ground. The sky was a crimson red, twilight falling on the past city.

The Super Robot lay broken, pieces scattered throughout Shuggazoom. Doomed citizens had hid among the wreckage and killed themselves with their own lack of knowledge.

The scrawny orange monkey's fur was splattered with blood.

"You're a fool."

The silver monkey lay on the ground, struggling to get upright. He never took his eyes off the traitor.

"You could have joined me. I kill them all and show you mercy," he continued. "Yet, you wonder why." An evil grin crossed his face. "Because I can use you. Do you realize the power you could have if you sided with me?"

Mandarin stepped closer, licking blood off his claw.

"I… will never… join you…"

Mandarin chuckled darkly.

"Like I said, you're a fool." He lifted his blaster.

"On the contrary…" Antauri propelled himself upwards, above Mandarins head, landing on a large piece of rubble. "You are."

Mandarin roared and blasted Antauri.

Antauri seemed to push the fire around him, coming out unscathed.

Mandarin growled and leapt at Antauri, clawing at his wrists. The metal screeched and gave. Antauri stumbled back.

Mandarin smirked.

"Your transformers don't work."

Antauri's brow furrowed.

"I can fight."

He threw a punch at Mandarin, flames enveloping it. Mandarin spun, dodging, then attempted to claw at Antauri. Antauri ducked, kicking out and knocking Mandarin off balance. He straightened, and shot another blast of fire, throwing Mandarin off the rubble pile.

Mandarin stared loathingly at Antauri.

"Firebender…" he muttered.

Antauri returned Mandarin's loathsome gaze.

"My war's over."

Then he turned and ran towards the Brain Scrambler…


	2. Into the Storm

Okay, so I think you might need an overview of the universe where these people live and where Antauri is going.

There are four planets and four nations, minus one sun. In order from closest to the sun to the furthest, here are the planets: Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nation, Water Tribe

So, here's chappie two, which I toiled with. Please enjoy!

* * *

Antauri scowled into the blizzard. Of course the Planet Locator wouldn't work. He'd landed three planets away from his target.

And as a firebender, landing in Water Tribe lands was a deadly misfortune.

Was that old war still raging?

The Fire Lord had declared war on the opposite Tribe almost twenty years ago. Antauri remembered almost going in as a commander in the war. But that was long ago. Antauri had only been a boy then. He knew nothing but what his father and mother had allowed him to know.

The Verans had taught him more than they ever could.

Snow shot into his eyes and stung like tiny needles.

He blinked, yanking the parka up higher on his head, guarding his face from the wind. He breathed outward, a little fire leaving his mouth.

He'd found his parka in a compartment in his Brain Scrambler, along with a note from Gibson.

_Thought this might come in handy, with you leaving on solo missions so often._

_-Gibson_

Antauri was quick to set the note into flames, erasing every memory. For the same reason, he left the Brain Scrambler where it was. A fossil that he'd never search for. He almost considered leaving the parka, but common sense made him keep it.

For some reason, his conscience took Chiro's form whenever he needed it.

Nothing frustrated him more.

_Take the parka, you idiot. It's freezing,_ Chiro's voice had said.

_Go away,_ was Antauri's quick and terrified response.

_No. Take the parka._

To get rid of the voice, he'd taken the parka.

He stared out into the icy tundra. He sighed, letting out another small burst for flame, and began on his journey.

After what seemed like hours, and probably was, he was still traveling.

With a little luck, the storm was getting quieter, and Antauri hadn't heard from Chiro for a while. He could see a faint shape on the horizon. With a little more luck, it might be a Water Tribe village.

Or maybe, it could be a little less luck. They might torture him, have him hanged… there was a bit of a list of things they might do to him. He didn't expect any of them to be good. Yet, a part of him still hoped it was a village.

He kept trudging.

_You want it to be a village?_

Antauri stopped.

_Keep moving!_

He jolted forward. He hated Chiro's voice now more than anything. He'd watched Chiro die, and every time he heard the boy, he felt more that it was his fault.

_Still,_ Chiro continued, _Why do you want it to be a village?_

"Oh, shut up," Antauri muttered, aloud.

Chiro laughed, then disappeared from his mind.

The outline that was once a dot was now more clear.

Antauri's eyes widened, then quickly shut again to keep the snow out.

It was a Fire Nation warship. One of the really old ones. It had been frozen into the ice by waterbenders.

But it was shelter. He moved quicker, attempting to reach the ship. The blizzard was picking back up.

Old wooden javelins and miscellaneous items were enough to start a small fire.

Antauri leaned back against the icy metal wall. He let his head fall back, trying to stop the tears.

Only five people… five people could he trust. But, they were all gone. Everyone else…

"You fool!" Antauri's eyes snapped open, and his father stood over him. He was no longer in the cold, frigid ship. He was home.

No, not home. Just the place he was raised.

"You're so stupid!"

He slammed his eyes shut, forcing himself to remember the cold around him, where he really was.

Meditation wouldn't help him. Looking inside would only bring up those many, painful memories.

A loud clang tore him from his mental instability.

He jolted up, attempting to activate his claws, as he would in any other situation. Then remembering that they didn't work, his next thought was 'Otto, will fix them.' Then he mentally slapped himself.

_They're gone,_ he thought continuing to the door.

_No…_

Antauri stopped.

_We're not gone, Antauri…_

"G-g-go away!" Antauri hissed quietly. "L-Leave me alone!"

_No monkey team member is ever…_

Antauri screamed, falling to the ground and grabbing his head.

"No! No! No!" He clenched his teeth.

Antauri, you look stupid. Chiro snapped. Get up.

Antauri certainly did _feel _stupid. He'd gone insane. He was sure of it. He slammed his fist into the floor, flames ejecting from his knuckles and shot around the room. A few items caught fire.

_Yeah, idiot. You're ride back to civilization is here._

"What?"

Antauri stood. All he heard was the flames consuming the wood and old tapestries in the room.

Chiro… a ghost of him… stood in the doorway. Antauri didn't feel as frightened as he knew he should be. It wasn't the ghost that frightened him. Just the fact it was Chiro.

Chiro turned and continued down the hallway.

_Follow me,_ he called back.

Antauri stood there, staring after him.

_You coming?_

Antauri reluctantly followed.

"How do you know you're not going to get me lost?" Antauri asked, folding his arms.

Chiro glanced back over his shoulder irritably.

_I know where I'm going. And besides, without me, you would've walked straight into…_

Chiro stopped. Then turned and continued walking down the hall.

"Straight into what?"

_Nothing,_ Chiro said, not looking back.

Antauri stared after him.

"Chiro…"

The boy stopped.

_I'll tell you later. _

"Where are you taking me?"

_You should know._ Chiro muttered. _Weren't you in the raid when this was commissioned here?_

Antauri froze.

"How… how did you know that?"

Chiro smirked.

_I'm your conscience. I know everything about you and then some. _

"Stay out of my head!" Antauri snapped.

_It's our head now._

Antauri wanted to retort. He still viewed Chiro as a student and friend. He was used to telling him what was best for everyone. Now that it was himself he was scolding, he couldn't really accept his own teachings. Not now.

_Well,_ Chiro began again, _not everything. Just the parts you happen to think of. You thought about the raid earlier, and I caught it. I'm a new conscience, so only what you think of pops up._

Chiro paused a second then chuckled, shaking his head; then he continued down the hall.

"May I ask what's so funny?"

Chiro giggled again.

_Technically, you're talking to yourself._

Antauri's brow knitted.

"Chiro, where are you taking me?"

Right as he asked, Chiro abruptly turned right and passed through the closed door.

Antauri pulled the rusted and frozen latch on the door, attempting to free it. He huffed, letting out another puff of fire. He yanked again, pulling the handle free and opening the door.

_This was your room, right?_

The room was dimly lit, with only a mostly blocked port hole that let in a little light.

Antauri shook his head.

"It can't be. I wasn't allowed tapestries in my room."

_But you had them anyway._

Not a question.

"Yes."

Chiro smiled.

Antauri yanked a frozen drawer open. Pulling out a small vile. Ruby liquid was contained inside.

_What's that?_

"It's a sick Fire Nation trick." Antauri said, brow furrowing. "The blood of a firebender never freezes, even outside of his body. It symbolized fire's triumph over water." He shoved it into the pocket of his parka.

_Then _why _are you keeping it?_

"Because my uncle gave me this." Antauri stared down at his vile. "It's all I have left…"

Then he heard it… Not just clangs and crackles and voices.

Footsteps.

"Who's in there?"

Antauri froze.

A waterbender…

* * *

So yeah! Cliffie! Read and Review!

If you need any help comprehending this, please ask me! I'm happy to help.


	3. How to Save a Live

Okay, lots of people seemed upset about my author's note in the last chapter. Please understand that was explaining only the galaxy, as it won't be explained in the story. As for Antauri's past, it will be explained more thoroughly throughout the story.

So without further adue, let's get started!

* * *

Antauri dropped his head back.

Why? Why was his luck always just perfect?

Found in the middle of nowhere and forced to confess being a firebender.

_You got yourself into this situation._

"How so?" Antauri hissed.

There he was, locked in a musty, grey cell. No light but a small flame on the opposite wall from the one he was chained to.

_You have a pretty big mouth, Antauri. I've never noticed that before._

"I respond when you talk to me. That's the only reason I'm talking!" he hissed.

_Would you please talk with your head? People won't hear you._

Antauri was now absolutely positive he'd gone insane.

_Why this solar system?_ Chiro asked.

Antauri's eyes fixated on the floor, widening suddenly.

"I-I was born here," He whispered. "On the planet furthest from this one. I was raised there too."

_I thought the Alchemist made you._

"Lie," Antauri said, bored. "I was born to my parents, and the Alchemist had me help him with the design, just by being there. He saw how…" he stopped. "He erased my memory and gave me a new one, sending me to the Veran Mystics. He also 'turned off' my firebending abilities. When you resurrected me, I regained my memory, but not my firebending. When Mandarin attacked me, he destroyed the control device that was blocking my firebending… my transformers…"

_Wow._

Antauri sighed. His past was very gloomy, and he'd rather not remember, but now that it was brought up, he might as well show some of his memories to Chiro.

"_Oh come now!" the maid whined, annoyed. "I just cleaned you up five minutes ago! And now you're caked in mud!"_

_Antauri glanced down at his suit of dirt, completely oblivious to what he'd done wrong. Only five, he saw nothing wrong with running straight into a mud puddle._

"_What?" he asked, rubbing the filth. "It's just…"_

"_JUST HARD TO CLEAN UP!"_

_The maid ushered him into the washroom._

"_Look at you…" she muttered. "You're completely filthy and your grandfather's coming tonight…"_

_He understood now. Grandfather was a very important person, and if he was dirty, Dad wouldn't like it._

_He did everything he could to speed up his cleaning. He usually played, but whenever it was of the utmost of urgency, he set his mind to getting it done fast and well, even as a child._

_If not… he would certainly be beaten._

The waterbender was back again, with a man Antauri recognized as the Chief (he had grey/black fur with silvery blue eyes), and two girls. One had snow white fur and ferocious blue eyes. She was tall and had a thick, muscled form similar to that of a wolf. The other was smaller and daintier. She had jet black fur, with much gentler sapphire eyes. She was thin enough, Antauri was sure she was made of only porcelain. She stared with intent, curious eyes, similar to that of a baby kitten.

His daughters.

"A spy, I assume?"

Antauri scowled.

"No," he corrected. "A deserter. I left the war many years ago. I wanted no part in a feud that had no point."

"And were supposed to believe you?" the wolf-child snapped.

"Toya! Silence yourself!" her father snapped. He turned back to Antauri. "My daughter, though disrespectful, is right. We have no proof that you won't attack us once our guard is down."

_He has a point._

The crease between Antauri's eyebrows became deeper.

Not now, Chiro. Go away.

"Since I have no place in my tribe for spies…" A wicked grin spread across his face. Antauri had only seen that malicious smile on one face; Mandarin's.

A soldier behind him handed him a long metal rod. Sticking the tip into the flame that lit the room, Antauri got a vague idea of what he planned to do.

_Dude! MOVE!_ Chiro snapped.

But Antauri was frozen. He couldn't move, if he bended, he would be sentenced to death, if he didn't he be tortured until he died.

Lose-lose case scenario.

"… I must do what I would with any of them." He removed the rod from the flame. It glowed with a burning fury. He held it out to Antauri. "Now, please tell me why you're here."

"I crashed!" Antauri insisted. "I swear! I bring nothing against your country!"

"Tell me the truth!"

"I cannot tell you what you refuse to hear! I've told you the truth!" Antauri continued. The rod neared his skin. He braced himself for the pain. He wasn't unfamiliar with it.

"No!"

Antauri glanced up at the doll-child. The chief did too.

"Please no!" She ran to Antauri's side, grabbing him.

"Sohanna!" the chief hissed in frustration. "Move! Or it will be _your_ skin boiling."

Antauri wasn't unfamiliar with parents torturing children either. He used his tail to push her behind him.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!_ Chiro cried into his head. Antauri fought the urge to rub his now aching head.

_Chiro, stop._

"What do you think you're doing?" the chief demanded.

Antauri scowled up at him.

"I never thought I'd understand people like you," he replied, icily. "You have a daughter, who loves and trusts you, and yet you threaten her with the worst forms of punishment. She should be an enormous part of your world!"

The chief chuckled darkly.

"And you've had something so close?"

Antauri dropped his head.

"I did," he whispered. "I don't anymore."

Antauri felt the girl behind him shiver. Her cold hands knitted in his fur.

"Please…" she whimpered.

Toya let out a huff.

"It's Sohanna, Father," she said through her teeth. "She won't stop until she gets what she wants."

The chief stared him down, thinking it over. His eyes constantly darted from Antauri to Sohanna.

He sighed.

"Unbind him."

Sohanna's chest heaved, then fell. Antauri was pretty sure his had done something similar. She stood and followed her father and sister out of the room, glancing back at the silver monkey one last time.

The guards undid his chains, and let him go.

_So, what now, Genius?_

Antauri had made his decision already.

He was going to introduce himself to the beautiful young lady who had saved his life.

* * *

So, now we meet Sohanna. She's not me, just an OC.

Read and review!


	4. A Reason to Keep Going

Here's the fourth chapter. I hope you're not getting bored. I can tell you that I'm not. _Smiles._ Of course, I'm the only one who really understands the plot.

SO! Read on!

* * *

Antauri glanced around the ice buildings. The waterbenders that happened to sail by in the river/road gave him icy stares, and other times actually threw things at him.

Throughout the madness, Antauri wondered how a waterbender would be treated in his society.

He flinched when another memory came back to him.

_CRACK!_

_Antauri flinched._

_He wanted to turn away, but something kept his eyes locked on the young man in chains._

_The man screamed again as the whip came down on his back again._

_Another flinch._

"_Do not show fear, Antauri," a firm voice said behind him. "They are not like us."_

_Antauri looked over the bender._

_Without the cuts, gashes, and scars…_

"_He… looks normal," Antauri said, his little boy hands clutching the folds of the elder one's robe._

"_My son, you still have much to learn," His father muttered._

_Antauri stared at the still screaming man._

_What was there to learn about torture?_

Antauri stared at a small group of young ones. They eyed him suspiciously, as if he were a giant tiger guaranteed to strike.

Antauri, so as not to frighten them, passed around as far as the walk along the river would allow.

They continued playing as soon as he was out of sight.

He sighed, staring at the crystal sculptures that had been made by the benders. Fire benders could only perform on the spot performances, nothing that remained.

But these could only be made by the finest of hands.

He found one very amusing thins about them: they were placed in the strangest of places.

One dangled off a corner, others were wedged between buildings. The only ones that seemed like they belonged were the ones that were in front of the palace, and the bank.

Both strictly off limits to him.

_So, how are you planning on finding her? _Chiro asked.

Well, his first plan had failed. He originally wanted to ask around and find where she liked to consort with friends, but that failed when no one allowed him near them.

Now he had no choice to walk around and watch for her.

Antauri sat down on the edge of the sidewalk.

He was never alone. Never bodily alone. He felt that he needed Chiro.

He did need Chiro. He needed a glimpse, something that told him Chiro was still alive. Even if there was an army between them. Even if he was just a dot on the horizon. Even if it stung to look.

He needed Chiro. He needed him badly enough that Antauri was sure that if he didn't find him, he'd be pushed to the brink of insanity.

If he wasn't there already…

"H-Hi!"

Antauri shot up and spun around.

For a split second, he'd believed it was Chiro who'd summoned him from his daze. But, there she was. The doll-child.

"I… I was wondering… how you were doing… So…" She fidgeted, shuffling her feet in the snow.

Antauri couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

She let out a dry and nervous chuckle.

"I-I-I'm glad…"

Antauri stood.

"Is that all you needed, Miss?"

She nodded yes, then shook her head no, then shrugged.

He shook his head.

"Would you like to walk with me?" he asked. "I've been rather lonely for the past couple hours."

"Uh… s-sure…"

Antauri began to head toward the palace.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" Antauri said, softly.

"I-I'm fifteen. I'll be of marrying age in two weeks."

Antauri couldn't help but smile.

"So, could you give me a tour?"

"I… I guess…" she whimpered. "Wh-What's your n-name?"

"Antauri."

She smiled.

"Th-That's a pretty name…"

She shivered.

Antauri glanced at her.

"Why do you seem so upset?" he asked, playfully at first. Then his face grew dark with realization. "It's because I'm a firebender, isn't it?"

She jolted to the side.

"N-N-No!" she held her hands up in front of her. "I'm l-l-l-like th-th-th-this-s-s-s-s-s with e-e-e-everyone-n-n-n-n…"

Antauri glanced away. Despite the fact that he knew what she'd just said was true, he still knew she was scared of him.

What on Shuggazoom…? Why had he just done that?

He pressed his palm to his forehead, trying to get himself to calm down.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I… I don't know what came over me."

She stared at him. Her knees began to quiver.

He dropped his hand from his face.

"I guess you regret saving me know."

She just stared at him. Her pose relaxed.

"N-N-Never…"

He threw a glance her way.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I s-saved you because I knew you needed me…" Her voice didn't crack or stammer this time, but was still soft.

He reached out and touched her face. She flinched away, then almost leaned into his hand. She reached up and hesitantly grabbed his arm.

"You… you're so warm…."

Then he saw it.

Chiro. Chiro inside Sohanna, the doll-child.

He let her hold his arm there, warming her cold porcelain skin.

Her parka hood fell from her head, and Antauri swiftly moved his hand from her cheek, grabbing it and yanking it onto her head.

His purpose before had been Chiro. Now, his purpose was this priceless princess, who's eyes held stars, who's skin was more breakable than china, who's voice held a soft hidden song.

"Sohanna."

She stared up at him, her eyes big.

"Yes?"

He yanked her into his chest, turning himself into an unbreakable shield.

"I needed you," he whispered. "Whenever you need me, let me know. No matter the circumstances. I'll always come for you. Promise me you'll do that."

She just sat there, in a pure state of shock.

"Sohanna, answer please."

Sohanna tripped over this one word more than any other.

"Y-y-y-yyy-yyee-e-eee-ee-eess—sss-s-ss-ss-s—s-ss-s"

He promised himself that he'd never fail her like he'd failed Chiro.

* * *

Sohanna stammers a lot. Again, she's not really me, just and OC I named myself after. Ew. This coffee looks wierd...

I made a promise to myself not to bring myself down. This rule applies to everyone. No flaming, just constructive criticizm. And, quite to my joy, that's all I've gotten.

KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!


End file.
